Snow Day
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: Billy and Spencer stay inside while school is closed. [Alive!Billy]


A/N: Uh…so, I changed two things. Billy is alive, and as such, they are not related. Happy?

* * *

"Cheer up lil bro, at least there's no school for us~," Billy said. Winter had arrived upon the town, and while it wasn't as intense, snow still fell down, prompting the residents of California to cause uproar, and as a result, various schools were closed down for the day, maybe even the week.

"Yeah, but today was going to be the day I was going to ask out Mallory," the other boy sighed dejectedly on his bed. He had just found out that school had been closed (from the ever so helpful news) and he was disappointed. Not that he liked school, but he decided that maybe today was the day that he was going to muster up the courage to ask the pretty and popular girl out. Billy continued to walk around, making him look the slightest bit apprehensive. He had been strangely quiet while Spencer had been complaining about not having the chance to ask Mallory out. Why? He had no clue. Could it be...? Nah. He's been having way too many weird thoughts about his best bro lately. "Uh...enough about me. What's wrong?" He asked. He would think that Billy would be cheering that Spencer would potentially have a girlfriend, not be all sullen or silent about it.

"...She isn't an A list babe bro," Billy replied, not actually wanting to state his actual reasons for being against Spencer and Mallory dating.

"You say that every single time!" Spencer hadn't meant for the volume of his voice to rise, but it did. Billy looked at him, and a faint blush tinged Spencer's cheeks. He hoped that none of his family members had heard that, though he doubted that they would care. They had been used to the raven haired boy coming over almost every day. Jessica had teased them for 'acting' gay quite a few times, mainly because Billy had positively no idea what personal space was.

Billy didn't bother to reply, instead staring at a spot on the wall with a blank expression. It was really worrying Spencer, to say the least. "Billy? Are you okay?" He stood up and walked over to the ghost, tugging on his signature leather jacket. "Billy?"

It was really starting to worry Spencer that he wasn't replying. "Billy?" He repeated. His tugging on the jacket became more frantic. Billy shook his head and looked down at the boy. It reminded him of a little child tugging on their mom's shirt, begging them to buy them something.

"Are you really going to ask Mallory out, bromigo?" Billy finally said something, and Spencer immediately let go of the jacket and backed away.

"Uh...yeah?" He hadn't meant it to be a question. What was wrong with the tone of his voice today? _'Maybe I don't really want to go out with her...'_ he thought, which was quickly replaced by a thought of confusion. He's had the biggest crush on Mallory since forever...so why did he all of a sudden lose the ambition to go out with her?

The snow continued falling outside, creating tiny blankets of the powder on the windowsill. The windows themselves were becoming crystallized as well, giving it an aesthetically pleasing look. Billy sighed and walked over to it. "Are you in a bad mood or something?" Spencer asked, following him. He leaned against it, looking outside. The snow really seemed to be piling up. Where has the sun gone off to?

"It's cold today," he replied. Spencer rolled his eyes. Was he really changing the subject that quickly?

"Yeah, it's cold. Your point being?" Spencer asked. Billy shrugged, and sat down on his bed, falling over on it and splaying his body out. Spencer continued standing, now crossing his arms. "You're not still mad about the Mallory thing then?"

"Grab me a blanket," he said/commanded. Another eye roll ensued, but, reluctantly, Spencer dug through his closet, looking for a thick blanket, since his bed's normal blankets consisted of two thin white sheets. He eventually pulled out a blue fleece blanket, tossing it on the bed. Billy threw it over himself and relaxed into one of the brunette's pillows, then flipping over.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Maybe,"

_'Smartass,'_ Spencer thought to himself, and clambered into bed after him. He wrapped the blue blanket around himself as well, and turned to the other side. He was now facing his door. Had that stain always been there? Billy interrupted Spencer's contemplation on how the hell a coffee stain had ended up on his door if the neither of them drank coffee by looping an arm around him. He was clearly asleep. He had always been a fast sleeper, while it took Spence sometime to get himself to close his eyes.

Spencer scooted away the slightest bit, only to be followed by Billy wrapping both arms around him and pulling him closer. He could feel the other boy's shallow breathing on his neck, and it made him slightly uncomfortable, but it also comforted him. He was losing his mind, he was convinced of that by now. He closed his eyes, trying to convince himself to try to take a nap, but only succeeded in waking himself up further. Or it could be that fact that he could still feel Billy's hot breath on his neck. That was a factor to not be ignored. He turned around, only to be met by Billy's face a mere two inches away from his. The other boy wasn't even awake, but he was pretty sure that this event could be happening in Billy's dream world or something along those lines.

Unsure of what to do, Spencer tried to move away, only for Billy to readjust his arms, wrapping Spencer in them yet again. He was stuck. An immense blush finally took over his face and he stared at Billy's lips. They were parted open just the slightest bit. He looked around in his limited eye view, but leaned in and kissed him, even if for just a split second. He convinced himself that it was because Billy had started it by immobilizing him with his arms. He closed his eyes anyway, and forced himself to sleep. No one ever saw it happen anyway, it didn't matter that he had just kissed his best friend. He finally managed to drift off to sleep a few minutes later. He felt really ashamed that he had liked kissing Billy, even if it was for a second.

Billy cracked one eye open and smirked at the sleeping boy directly in front of him. He had been awake this whole time, but he had never imagined that Spencer would actually kiss him. He pressed a kiss to the brunette's cheek as if to return the favor, and hugged the other boy a bit closer to him.

* * *

Spencer woke up feeling unnaturally hot and groggy. What happened? Was it tomorrow yet? He opened his eyes fully and noticed that Billy's face was an inch away from his. At that moment, the memory of what he did earlier avalanched on him, and he sucked his breath in. Did he seriously kiss his own best friend earlier? Did Billy know he had kissed him? Billy opened his eyes and sighed. He released Spencer, who began to sweat and fiddle with his fingers. What if Billy knew that he had kissed him? What if Billy never talked to him again? He ruined everything.

"So…are you going to kiss me again?" Billy asked with a wink. Spencer's face slowly drained itself of color as he sat down and attempted not to pass out. That little shit was awake the whole time wasn't he? "You can kiss me again if you want brorrito," Billy continued teasing him. Spencer hated him so much…but maybe just once Billy had the right idea.


End file.
